Dismantle Repair
by IronicTwins
Summary: Songfic set to Anberlin's 'Dismantle. Repair'. Kunikida finds someone's dismantling his superman mentality.


_**Disclaimer: I mearly own a Anberlin cd with this song on it...don't sue me. I don't own any of the characters in Blue Seed either, though I think Takeuchi is my anime alter ego. **_

**Anberlin - Dismantle Repair Lyrics**

One last glance from a taxi cab  
Images scar my mind four weeks have felt like years  
Since your full attention was all mine  
The night was young and so were we  
Talked about life god death and your family  
Didn't want any promises just my undivided honesty  
And you said things are going to change for the better  
_Kunikida stares out the back glass of the cab, watches Takeuchi's figure diminishing as the cab distances him from her. His mind flashes back to times he spent with her. Four weeks they had spent together in peace, no arigami interfearance, now this. He remembers in particular one night they spent walking through the park before dark. They had talked about their beliefs, their home towns, their families, anything and everything in between. He had kissed her..._

I am the patron saint of lost causes  
A fraction of who I once believed  
Change its only a matter of time  
Opinions I would like to try and rewrite  
If life had background music playing your song  
I have got to be honest I tried to escape you  
But the orchestra plays on  
And they sang things are going to change now for the better

_What about the trip he was on now? On his way the air port, a trip to America. Always the patron saitn of lost causes, he was off to save another country. He once believed in his self. He always thought by this age he'd be married, settled down with a family. How much time did he have left to make that dream come true? One of Takeuchi's favorite songs came on as the taxi rounded a corner, leaving the TAC building far behind. He had tried to resist her feelings for him, but now it seemed he had left his heart in her hands. _

Hands like secrets are the hardest thing to keep from you  
Lines and phrases like knives your words can cut me through  
Dismantle me down repair you dismantle me 

_All he can hear is her last words to him. She had of course told him he was working too hard, he was no super man. The words soaked in his mind, tightening the stranglehold around his heart. He felt his will to leave dissapate, felt the wall around him self being dismantled. He gives the taxi driver an order, sucking in a breath of air. When the cab slows down enough he shoves a handfull of change to the driver and jumps out the door with his luggage, running back towards the TAC building. _

Give me time to prove  
Prove I want the rest of yours  
Prelude call this a prelude to a lifetime of you  
Its not that I hang on every word  
I hang myself on what you repeat  
Its not that I keep hanging on  
I'm never letting go

_There's no way he's leaving her, not like this. There's a feeling in the air tonight, a feeling like this is just the beginning. Her words had turned him around. Finally he had someone he didn't have to be a father to, someone to worry about him for a change. He wanted to feel her hand in his again, see her blush again. He didn't want to leave anymore._

Hands like secrets are the hardest thing to keep from you  
Lines and phrases like knives your words can cut me through  
Dismantle me down repair you dismantle me

_Closer and closer, the TAC building comes back into sight, but not Takeuchi. He stops for a moment, panting. Is she inside? Throught the front doors he runs, throwing his luggage off to the side. Taking the stairs 2 at a time he runs up the stairs, the elevator isn't fast enough. _

Save me from myself  
Help me save me from myself

_He struts passed all the stunned coworkers, back into Matsu's lab where he knew she'd be, doing paperwork. "Boss?" He collapses into her arms, panting from running. "Takeuchi..." "You came back.." she stammers. "I'm not a super hero..why should I leave?" he asks. "Give me a reason to stay." He puts her hand in his, kisses his forehead. "You work yourself way to hard. You need to let someone else take a turn at saving the world for once." _

Things are going to change for the better  
Hands like secrets are the hardest thing to keep from you  
Lines and phrases like knives your words can cut me through  
Dismantle me down repair you dismantle me


End file.
